Philosophy of Music
by Ginri
Summary: [OneShot!] Annoyed by Demyx’s constant sitar ‘concerts’, Larxene confronts him and asks why he enjoys the music so much. But when she receives an unexpected answer… DemyxLarxene


**Philosophy of Music**

**Summary:** OneShot! Annoyed by Demyx's constant sitar 'concerts', Larxene confronts him and asks why he enjoys the music so much. But when she receives an unexpected answer… Demyx/Larxene

**Pairings:** Demyx/Larxene

What seeing a book about Philosophy of Life and Death in the local bookstore could do to me…

I really proud of this idea. No, really. Really proud.

---.---

Resting against her usual snug couch and opening her favorite book, Larxene prepared herself for a peaceful and relaxing day of violence, vice and sadistic morals.

Until a slight distraction arrived in her ears.

Plucking, soft vibration, bell-like ringing… where was the **irritating** noise coming from?

Number XII grumbled and gently shut her novel all the while swinging her legs away from the comfort of her couch.

---.---

Head up high, ears perked to discover where the sound was from, The Savage Nymph was ready to confront the nobody behind the music.

Music? Of course! Number IX, Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, loved music! Demyx was the cause of this racket.

Larxene was more than thrilled to get a lead, and opened a corridor inside The Melodious Nocturne's room.

---.---

In his room, Demyx was, of course, playing his sitar. Every object in his room was dripping wet. It looked as if there was a tsunami inside! Confused yet her face scrunched into a dark frown, she slammed the door close once she entered, and the Melodious Nocturne did not seem to mind at all.

"Demyx."

He looked up and met the furious eyes of Number XII, "Oh, hey Larxene! Lookin good today," he grinned at her, desperately attempting to flatter her.

"Don't, "Oh, hey Larxene! Lookin good today," me!" she screamed.

Demyx didn't react, "So, why'd you come? Did'ya wanna hear me play my sitar?" he asked innocently, receiving a negative answer from Larxene.

"That's what I wanted to talk to about, Number IX. Why in the world would you want to waste your time playing your sitar rather than practicing your fighting skills?"

"Hmm, well… if the other members heard that, I'd bet they'd think that was, indeed, a good question. Why **do** I play my sitar all day and night? … Hum, I don't know," came the cheerful reply of Demyx. Was he oblivious to Larxene's threats? Number XII was pissed at the carefree attitude of the Organization's wimp.

A growl was heard from Larxene, "You **don't** know? What do you find in music that attracts you to using the wretched thing?!" she exclaimed angrily. She didn't even know her face reddened from the constant yelling.

Demyx's face gained a thoughtful appearance, "Hey, now that you mention it… there **is** something about music…" his cheery look was brought back, "Here! Have a seat beside me," Number IX patted the floor beside him, inviting the Savage Nymph to sit. The sadist yearned to refuse, but just to receive an explanation, she sat.

"Have you ever wondered… why does music sound so emotional? Why do I seem to be pretending to have feelings when I play my sitar?" He dramatically began, turning to meet the bored face of Larxene, "Have you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah… yeah. Go on," she lied emotionlessly. Just after a few sentences, the Melodious Nocturne bored her to death with his desperate attempts to be dramatic.

He smiled cheekily, "Well, I think that music… music is everything!" That caught Larxene's attention. How could music be everything? A glare that formed on her face signaled the other to continue, along with a comment, "What do you mean it's everything? That's crazy, Number IX."

"Ah, "What do you mean it's everything? That's crazy, Number IX." That's music, y'know," said the male nobody, mocking the voice of the nymph as he repeated her previous statement. "Music… how exactly? Explain," Larxene demanded, no longer furious, yet now curious.

Demyx turned away, grabbing his sitar and strumming a few strings, "See look," he played one note, "Your sonata voice could be played on my sitar," As much as she refused to admit, the musician was, in fact, correct. She nodded in reply, "And just by merely finding the right notes, I could replay your entire sentence… how you sound like when you said it. That's one: when we **talk** it is music."

"That doesn't explain everything yet, Demyx. Yes, when we speak, it is music. How else?" she defended herself, despite she knew The Melodious Nocturne was right.

The thoughtfulness returned to him, thinking of other ways to prove music was everything, "Other than it being how we speak, it's a very important material in our lives. Without it, life even here in The World That Never Was is a vast open desert. That's two now!"

Larxene pondered about it for a short while, "Meaning without it, our lives will be empty?" Demyx nodded happily, "We are empty to begin with! How could we be anymore of nothing?" "Heh! That's the point! You guys… you guys are so empty because you don't have music!"

She was immediately offended by that. Not that **he** was closer to being human again, anyways. The wimp couldn't even fight to reach Kingdom Hearts and now he's stating that he's regaining his heart slowly? She decided to ignore it for the time being, "What else? Or don't tell me you only got two?"

Suddenly, his cheerful face became serious. He did not need another moment to ponder, "Music contains emotion, Larxene. It has something we do not." Larxene slightly gasped at the sudden change, and statement, "Wha…?"

"Yes Larxene. Such an inferior thing—to you maybe, has everything we don't. It seems impossible, but it's true."

That was practically enough to explain everything to the Savage Nymph. As a musician, of course it might have come natural to him to know the definition of 'music' and its importance. That rounded things up. **Music was everything**, everything was basically **_everything_**, but the most important three (at least to her) were _conversation_, _prerequisite_, and _sentiment_.

As they say, three's the charm. She would normally demand more explanation, but she did not think she needed more. All she needed were those three to agree with Demyx.

_Come to think of it…_ thought Number XII, _thunder and lightning could also be music, the bright flash of lightning rhythmically dancing to the beat of the thunder that would loudly applaud for it after its movement…_

"Do you understand now, Larxene?" she heard the voice of Number IX question. As much as she wanted to admit the truth, she had a reputation to maintain. The Nocturne was a very talkative person, and if such a word about her confession would ruin her.

Instead, she smirked, "That's pretty deep, Demyx. You should become a philosopher or something rather than an annoying little musician." She commented, which brought the previously mentioned musician into high spirits.

"Really? Thanks! You know, Number XII, I'm not used to seeing you acting nice, but I bet you'd get a lot of **admirers** if you stopped being so mean all the time," he said, _Did he just say that?_ Growled the nymph mentally, _a lot of admirers? In his dreams._

His next action made Larxene know that he was willing to take her advice. The blonde musician grabbed a notebook from his desk and scribbled something unto it. "If I could fit everything I know about music into a book, maybe… **just** maybe I might publish something. Thanks for the idea," _So he's going to write about music?_

The Savage Nymph stood and brushed off any invisible dust that collected on her coat and neared to the portal, "Just make it snappy. Don't tell anyone but… I hope you remember how you explained it to me, it was…" she paused and searched for the word, "lucid and... brilliant."

As she was about to exit, the cheerful voice of Demyx shouted to her, "Don't worry! I'll make it perfect, just for you!" Larxene turned her head at him and winked, "When it comes out to stores, I'll be sure to read it," and with that, she left.

Demyx took time to absorb her last sentence, _Larxene? Read **my** works?_ He thought with disbelief, "**Philosophy of Music**, by Demyx… I can't wait 'til I finish!" screamed the Melodious Nocturne, placing his sitar beside him and began to work on his book.

Outside, Larxene stood right beside the portal, overhearing his said-aloud-thoughts and grinned, "Maybe then will the others learn to appreciate his music… I know I do now…"

---.---

**END**

There will be a sequel pretty soon, after my exams. Not much to add, but please review!


End file.
